Healing Power
by SweetBaby-Raye
Summary: Draco has been an undercover spy for years without anyone knowing but Dumbledore. But when he was found out he was punished, and now has to go into hiding. As a muggle. And who better for him to hide with then our own Miss Granger. HGDM AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

To say that Hermione Granger was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

Hogwarts was long behind them, but the war was still going strong.

As a full member of the Order of the Phoenix Hermione was a busy as ever. In fact she had just gotten back from a Death Eater raid when she got an owl from Dumbledore asking her to #12 Grimuald Place in urgency. She had hardly had time to get unpacked.

Aparating to the front steps, she rang the door bell. Harry Potter himself greeted her.

"Hermione!" he said grabbing her up in a hug.

"Harry how are you?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Been kind of bored lately, but I think something big is about to happen in order for Albus to call you in," he said leading her into the house and down to the kitchen.

Sitting there at the table she saw Dumbledore at the head, Remus Lupin next to him, along with Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ronald Weasly, Magonagall, and Snape. There were only two chairs left for Harry and Hermione.

"Well now that we are all here, we can get down to business. I have some news. But before we start, would anyone like a Lemon Drop?" He asked holding a small bag. And with a few eye rolls and head shakes, he continued. "As I said, I have some news. I have had a spy on the inside for quite some years now. He was one of the best we have ever had. Because the only one who knew about him was me. And just so you know, I trust him completely. I believe that we would not have come as far as we have with out him. But unfortunately he was discovered, and this young man went through some server punishment at the hands of the Dark Lord. He had just enough strength to make it to me, before he slipped into a coma that he has yet to come out of. Now as for the reason I have brought you all here. He needs to go into hiding. So I have devised a plan to hide him in the muggle world. Which is where you come in Miss Granger. Being a muggle borne yourself I was hoping that you would take in this injured individual, and live with him as a muggle?"

Every one had been silent during his speech. And after taking in all that he had said Hermione knew what she had to do. "I'll do whatever it takes Albus. Where is he?"

"Excellent. If you Miss Granger would come with me. I think that you might be the only one who could properly handle who you are about to see," Dumbledore said holding out his arm. "I have him hidden right now in a very safe place. If you would all wait here, then I'll be back shortly."

Hermione took his arm and they aparated away from #12

They arrived actually in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing and made their way over to a hospital bed with the thick white curtain drawn around it. With a nod from Dumbledore she grasped the clothe and pulled it back.

Hermione made no move to stifle the gasp that escaped her. Her hand flew to her mouth and for some reason she had to choke back tears. She didn't even notice Madam Pomfrey come up behind them.

There lying in the bed before her was a boy no older than her. His body was bruised and swollen to where he was hardly recognizable. But the hair was unmistakable.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"I leave him in your more than capable hands Miss Granger," Dumbledore said quietly before leaving with a pop.

"He almost didn't make it," the medi-witch said causing Hermione to jump a bit. "I already took care of the broken bones, and all the serious injuries. But I don't know when he will wake up. It could be anywhere from hours to days.

Regaining her voice Hermione asked, "Will my moving him cause him anymore pain?"

"No it shouldn't. He's on enough pain killers to take down a hippogriff. And I will give you some more for later. No doubt he will need it. Just keep him warm and comfortable and he should be fine, physically. We leave it up to you to take care of his mind. I'll be in my office if you need any help moving him," she said before turning and leaving them alone.

"Well Malfoy its just you and me," Hermione said quietly before taking out her wand and levitating him off the bed then wrapping him in a blanket and aparating back to her flat.

_An: Ok guy that's the first chapter and its up to you if you want it to continue. Let me know!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_AN: Hey there, I got enough reviews saying that this story needs to continue, so here's the second chapter!! I hope you enjoy!!!_

_Oh and if forgot to say on the last post, I don't own Harry Potter!!!_

It had been two days since Hermione had brought Draco to her home, and so far her charge had yet to show sings of returning to the world of the living.

She had put him in her spare bedroom, and after sitting there looking at him trying to figure out what she was going to do with him once he woke was when she realized that he had no clothing.

So she called the only person she could think of to help her in this situation. Her mother.

After a short phone call, and a quick explanation Lola Granger was on the job. Showing up a couple hours later with shopping bags galore. It was mostly just simple clothing of T-shirts, and jeans, and a few pairs of boxers. Those would have to do for now.

Hermione hadn't told her mother everything, but Lola understood. She knew that her daughter knew what she was doing, so she didn't press the matter.

After a brief cup of tea, Lola had to get back home, leaving Hermione once again with Draco.

The next day Madam Pomfrey flooed in and pronounced Draco completely healed. Hermione was a little shocked considering the extent of his injuries. But the medi-witch assured her that her potions could work wonders in only a matter of days.

When the older woman had left, leaving Hermione with a cream to rub on him to help with the stiffness, she went back in to Draco's bedroom to get a closer look and the still sleeping boy.

Now that the bruises had faded and the swelling had gone down, he looked more like the Draco we all know and love. She reached over and brushed a small strand of hair off of his forehead.

Opening up the little container of goop, Hermione put some on her hands and slowly started to rub it on to his arm. She was a little surprised when her hands started to feel warm and tingly.

When she finished one arm she walked around the bed and applied it to the other. While rubbing the cream onto his body Hermione started to hum a soft melody.

Slowly he regained consciousness. His body felt warm and there was a slight tingle to it. He felt heavy, but content. And in some far away place he heard soft music, it sounded like an angel.

"_Oh God, I'm dead, he killed me. I'm dead," _were the thoughts that ran through. But as he slowly regained his senses he had a sensation that some one was massaging him.

"_Well that's a little odd… What's going on?"_

Hermione's hands flew away from his chest where she had been rubbing when she heard Draco groan.

"Oh my gosh, Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked leaning closer to him.

His eyes lids started to flutter and he croaked out, "W-Where am I?"

"Some place safe, there's nothing you need to worry about," she answered him.

When his eyes finally opened, Draco was shocked by who he saw.

"G-Granger?"

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked.

"Dumbledore told us everything. When you went to him, you collapsed and he took you to the Hogwart's Hospital Wing, then called an emergency meeting of the Order. He then asked me to take you and let you live with me as we pretend to be muggles," Hermione paraphrased everything the best she could. But Draco seemed to understand.

With a short nod he, with Hermione's help, sat up in the bed. "So you know everything, huh," he said hanging his head slightly, as if he was ashamed.

"Yeah I know everything."

Draco let out a long sigh, and then he realized just how hungry he was. "Hey Granger, you got anything to eat around here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I was just about to go and start dinner, when I was finished in here with you," she told him, standing up off the edge of the bed where she had been sitting. "Oh and before I go, I was going to tell you that you have a closet full of clothes, and the bathrooms down the hall on the left, if you want to take a shower," Hermione said making a move for the door.

But before she got there she heard, "Thank you…. Hermione."

"Your welcome, Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once Hermione had left his room, Draco laid his head back against the head board and sighed. _"What has that old bat gotten me into now?" _he thought.

Shaking his head he thought back over what Hermione had said and about he was now supposed to be living with her as a muggle. _"I don't know anything about muggles. How am I supposed to act like one?" _Draco's mind was racing. With another sigh, he stiffly crawled out of the bed.

Slipping on some boxers he found in the chest of draws, he grabbed some clothes out of the closet and made his way down the hall to take a shower. The steaming water felt good on his aching muscles.

After leaving Draco's room, Hermione found herself in her bedroom that was right across the hall. She closed the door, and leaned her head against the wood. _"Oh God, what did Dumbledore make me agree to? How in the hell am I supposed to live with someone who tortured me for a good part of my life? _Then with a deep breath she calmed herself. _Alright Hermione, just breathe, you can do this. Now go make dinner before you charge starves to death. _

"Yeah, I can do this," she said quietly to herself before straightening her clothing and grabbing her iPod then heading for her kitchen.

When Draco was finished in the bathroom, he slipped on a pair of light blue jeans and a simple green t-shirt and made his way back down the hall way, in which he hoped was the way to the kitchen. As he got closer, he could hear faint music. Following the sound he came into a very spacious, professional looking kitchen. This was where the music was coming from.

He smiled slightly, when he saw Hermione with her back to him standing at a cook top, with several dishes cooking at once. Draco could see that she was dancing slightly, and singing along with the song.

"Why Granger, I didn't know you were so accomplished in the culinary arts," he said smoothly with a smile as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't know you were up," was all she said.

"Well I couldn't very well stay in bed forever, now could I?" he said with a smirk, before sliding onto a bar stool at her counter.

"No I guess you couldn't. I hope you don't mind my music, I can cook with out it," Hermione told him.

"What are you listening to any way? I don't have that much experience with muggle music," Draco asked.

"Well the song that's on now is called Golden Years by David Bowie. It's kinda embarrassing by it makes me feel up beat and in a good mood," she explained.

Draco listened for a second, and couldn't help but chuckle at the lyrics, "I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

"No I didn't think that you would," she answered, turning back to her cooking.

"What are you making? Because if I do say so myself, it smells terrific," Draco told her.

"Well, well I never thought I would live to see the day that the great Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince paying a compliment to lowly Hermione Granger," she said with a wide Cheshire grin.

His face fell at this. "You know everything I did and everything I said those last couple years was all an act. I hated myself for what I had to do, but when I went to work for Dumbledore just after the fourth year I had a reputation to keep up," Draco told her hanging his head.

"Yeah well it still hurt."

"I know. And I would just wanted to tell you how sorry I was that you had to go through that. No one should have to."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Thank you Draco. You don't know how much that means to me," she said softly.

They sat there, their eyes not moving from the other's, until Draco cleared his throat and broke the silence and said, "What did you say you were cooking again?"

"Oh um…" she whipped at her eyes before turning back to her cooking. "Well for our main course we are having chicken alfredo. And for desert I planed on making, my personal favorite, a cheese cake with my mother's recipe."

"Well I can't wait to taste it," he told her with a smile.

Hermione's grin got bigger upon hearing his words then went back to her food.

"Why are you making so much? It looks like you could feed a small army over there?" Draco asked.

"Oh well. I really don't know how to make a small meal. I mean I'm used to feeding Harry and Ron on a regular basis. And they can eat more then any people I've ever met." Hermione told him turning her chicken.

"Ahh… So how is it between you and Weasly huh? Last time I heard you two were together." Draco asked her with a wink.

"Oh no, we are definitely not an item anymore," she said, the mumbling to her self, "Thank God."

But Draco heard. "Oh… So trouble in paradise?"

"Well I guess you could say that. But it really wasn't his fault."

"What'd you do, cheat on him with another bloke or something? Oh please don't tell me it was Potter."

"No I didn't cheat, epically not with Harry." But then she said shaking her head like she was just waking up, "You know I don't even why I'm telling you this any way. I haven't even told my best girlfriend, and I definitely didn't tell Ronald the truth about the reason we broke up."

"Oh come on Granger. Tell me. Who am I gonna tell?"

"No! Its just too embarrassing ok!" she said shaking her spoon at him.

"Fine then, don't tell me," he pouted. "It was probably something like him being a bad shag anyway." And when he saw Hermione's eyes grow wide and her head snap up, he knew he was right. "Oh my God! That was it, isn't it? You broke up with his cause he was bad in bed!" he cried.

Hermione just squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Then said, "Oh god I can't believe I'm having this conversion with you of all people. But he was. I mean sure he was my first and all, I really wasn't expecting that time to be all that enjoyable and I just assumed that it would get better. But it didn't. I knew that it could be so much better."

"I can't believe I'm asking this. But what was the problem?" Draco asked.

"Well I guess you could say that he was selfish. Cause it just seemed to be all about him, and I never really felt loved. So I ended it, saying that I didn't love him like that. Oh you should have seen how mad he was. He said that he couldn't wait until I came crawling back to him with my tail between my legs. So things haven't been that great between us lately." Hermione told him choking back tears.

"You shouldn't listen to him you know. You're a great and beautiful person, and you could have any guy you wanted," Draco said to her sincerely.

With a nod of her head, Hermione got a hold of her self and said, "Well enough of this talk. I don't know about you Mr. Malfoy, but my stomach thinks my throat's been cut. Let's eat." Harry and TRoHarry and Ron slasjfalfjkdjndkjdkfjkdjdkldkdkjfkfjjkjjjjJJJ


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Wow Hermione, that was great. Really. Especially if you haven't eaten in like four days," Draco said helping her clear the table.

"Why thank you very much," Hermione answered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"But I hate that there is so much left over. I'm actually surprised that your two buffoon best friends haven't came barging in here yet to see who you've been forced to shack up with?" he said with a grin.

"You know something. You are absolutely right. Are you ready for some cheese cake?" she asked. But she wasn't walking toward the kitchen she was walking toward him. When she got close enough to touch him she motioned for him to bend down. He was at least a head and a half taller than her. She whispered in to his ear, "I want you to act completely normal, and follow my lead."

With just a nod, he agreed with her. Not exactly sure where she was going with all this.

Hermione walked and stood in front of her front door, wand out. Whispering to him again. "On the count of three I want you to open that door."

With another nod Draco got ready, and watched as she counted down on her fingers, 3-2-1. When the last finger went down he threw open the door and Hermione yelled "_Accio _Harry's Invisibility Cloak!"

As the cloak flew into her hands, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly tumbled into her flat.

With a sheepish grin, and a chuckle Harry said while trying to get Ron off of him, "Hey there Mione."

"Don't you "Hey there Mione" me Harry Potter. Just what do you two think you were doing spying on me like that?" Hermione scolded, her hands of her hips.

"You know you act more and more like my mother everyday," Ron mumbled.

"Oh shut up Ronald," she glared at him. No one still noticing Malfoy who was still standing next to the door.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok. We haven't seen you in a while," Harry told her.

"That, and we were hungry," Ronald added.

Before Hermione could snap at him Draco cleared his throat, causing the party to turn to stare at him. "Well, boys as you can see she is quite alright."

"You! What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?!" Ron exploded.

"Malfoy is the spy?" Harry asked her catching on.

"Yes Harry, it was Draco," Hermione answered.

"Spy or not, he's still a Malfoy," Ron stated clenching his fists.

"Malfoy is just a name Weasly, not who I am. I changed a long time ago," he said quietly.

"He has been nothing but kind to me since he's been here, dose that put you two's wandering minds at ease?" Hermione asked them.

"Yes, we understand now what has been going on," Harry said. Ron was silent, still glaring daggers at Draco. Then Harry surprising them all walked over and held his hand out for shaking. The shock on Draco's face lessened and he took Harry's hand and shook it firmly.

"There now. That wasn't so hard was it," Hermione said with a sigh, an incredible weight lifted off her shoulders. "Come on you two. There's plenty food left over," Hermione said leading them all into the kitchen.

The next morning both Hermione and Draco slept in. They had stayed up late last night goofing off with Harry and Ron, with them leaving a little after two in the morning. So it was around noon before they finally made it out of bed.

Making his way into the kitchen where he found Hermione making them some coffee. "Morning you," she said with a yawn.

"Morning."

"I'm so glad it's summer vacation and that I don't have to go and teach hundreds of teenagers tomorrow," Hermione sighed with a smile on her face.

"I had forgotten that you were a teacher. What was it that you teach again?" he asked taking a mug from her.

"I thought it would be obvious," she said with a small laugh.

"What?" he was confused now.

"I teach Muggle Studies," she said laughing out right now.

"Well now I just feel stupid," Draco now had a grin that was rivaling her own.

"You know something. I think there is someone I want you to meet," Hermione told him with a thoughtful look. "And it just so happens that he will be at the Hard Rock Café tonight, and I just happen to have tickets."

"Who are we going to see?" he asked.

"It's a surprise."

Later that night Draco found himself sitting alone in Hermione's living room, waiting for her to finish getting ready. He was just about to go and bang on the bathroom door, when she emerged.

She was wearing some tight fitting blue jeans and a beautiful green silk top that left one of her arm and shoulder bare and the other one completely covered that made her eyes look a deep emerald. It was a simple outfit that made her look exquisite. Draco made a point to close his mouth.

"Are you ready?" she asked with an amused grin. Draco could only nod. Holding out her arm for him to take, she aparated them to a place near the Hard Rock Café.

Hermione led them through the doors and over to a table close to the stage. She ordered drinks for them, a rum and coke for her and a dirty martini for Draco, as they waited for the band to begin.

Finally a man walked up to the mike and said, "Ok everybody, it's time for what you've all been waiting for, Briar Heath!!" the crowd erupted in applause and screams.

A man in his late thirty's early forty's with dark blond hair that went past his shoulders and familiar green eyes emerged from back stage with a band. He wore simple clothing of just some old looking blue jeans and t-shirt with a worn brown leather jacket. He seemed to be looking right at Hermione.

When the crowd died down, he picked up a acoustic guitar and said, "Hey there every body, I'm glad you all could make it out tonight. This first song I want to do was made famous back when I was a teenager by a band called Warrant. And every night I would sing it to my daughter before she went to sleep. Now tonight there is a very special lady in the audience, and I would just like to sing it for her now, because I know its been such a long time since she's heard it Hermione baby, this ones for you." And with that he started to play on his guitar.

Draco looked over at Hermione to see that she had her hand over her mouth and that her eyes were glistening with tears.

_Heaven by Warrant_

_Got a picture of your house_

_And you're standing by the door_

_Its black and white and faded_

_And its looking pretty worn_

_See the factory that I worked_

_Silhouetted in the back_

_The memories are grey_

_But man they're really coming back._

_I don't need to be the king of the world_

_As long as I'm the hero of this little girl._

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_Closer to it every day_

_No matter what your friends might say_

_How I love the way you move_

_And the sparkle in your eyes_

_There's a color so deep inside them _

_Like a blue suburban sky._

_When I come home late at night_

_And your in bed asleep_

_I wrap my arms around you _

_So I can feel you breathe_

_I don't need to be a superman_

_As long as you will always be my biggest fan_

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_Closer to it every day_

_No matter what your friends might say_

_We'll find away._

Draco looked back at the girl sitting next to him silently singing along.

_Now the lights are going out_

_Along the boulevard_

_The memories come rushing back_

_And it makes it pretty hard_

_I've got nowhere left to go_

_And no one really cares_

_I don't know what to do_

_But I'm never giving up on you_

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_Closer to it every day_

_No matter what your friends might say_

_We'll find a way…_

When the song finished, the man leapt off the stage and ran into Hermione's open arms, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around. Draco stood and looked at the curiously. Hermione was saying something to the man, but he couldn't tell what was being said due to the roar of the crowd.

But then Hermione lead him back over to their still grasping the man's hand and said, "Draco I want you to meet Briar Heath Granger. My father."

_AN: Well there number four. That was one of my favorite songs, it's the song that I'm going to dance with my daddy with at my wedding. If you want to hear it E-mail me and I will give you the sight._

_Hoped you enjoyed!!!_

_-Halli Raye_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Your father?" Draco cried. His jealousy suddenly deflated but his nervousness increased greatly, for some weird reason.

"Nice to meet you boy," Briar said shaking his hand firmly. Before turning back to his daughter, "Lister baby, I've go a show to finish, but I promise that I'll come see you first thing in the morning, or if you wait we can go get something later tonight."

"How bout both?" Hermione asked beaming.

"Sure thing baby doll," the man said. Then with a kiss on the cheek he went back to his place on the stage.

Sitting back down at their table, Hermione barley heard Draco chuckle over the music. She looked over and saw him shaking his head slightly. "What?"

"I never expected your father to be a…a rock star," he stated still laughing.

"Well you're taking it very well. If I remember correctly poor Harry nearly passed out when I told him who my father was. Him growing up a muggle and all," she told him.

"Is he big in the muggle world then?"

"Not as much now as he used to be. I mean he never made it to America, but his concerts were always sold out," Hermione explained.

With a nod from Draco, they both went back to enjoy the show. And a couple hours later all three of them were leaving the Club, toward a small muggle pub that would be quite at this time of night.

Draco was silent during the trip, allowing the father and daughter time to catch up. The pub they were going to wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It was slightly dark, and there were few people there, and a little smoky. But that was to be expected.

Ordering some drinks they sat down at a table near the back so that they could talk with out disturbing any body. Suddenly Draco found him self being stared down by the man in front of him. "So who are you again?" Briar asked.

"Daddy…"Hermione said warningly.

"Draco, my name is Draco Malfoy," he told him.

"Well Draco, are you dating my daughter?" her father asked suddenly.

A little shocked by his openness, Draco couldn't think of a thing to say. Thankfully Hermione was good at thinking on her feet. "Yes actually we are. You see Draco was on of my friends from school, and he looked me up a couple months ago and we've been living together for a while now." She hated lying to her father, but she had no choice.

"Living together huh?" Briar said, as if he was thinking hard on it. "I think I can live with that."

"Good to know," Draco replied, playing along.

"So my darling daughter, how are those two buffoon friends of yours?" Hermione's father asked changing the subject.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco let out a barking laugh, "I see that we agree on something."

"They're fine Daddy. A little mad that I'm living with Draco, but fine," Hermione told him.

"Why would they be sore about Draco?" he asked, confused.

"Well they weren't the best of friends during school," Hermione said with a sigh.

"You forget that you weren't to keen on me either girly," Draco grinned nudging her arm.

"Yeah well, it's a good thing that I'm such a damn good person, or I wouldn't have given you the time of day?" she said returning his grin.

They all shared a laugh at that. They sat there and talked about odd things until the subject of Hermione's mother was brought up. Seeing the sad looks on their faces Draco quickly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. But I thought your mother was a live."

"No, its alright. The woman you thought was her mother is really her step mother, Lola. I had just turned nineteen two days before Hermione was born. Her real mother was just seventeen, and the birth was very hard on her. She had a brain aneurism and died during the process. She never got to see what a beautiful daughter we had made. I was due to go on my very first tour, three weeks later, and sadly Elizabeth's parents didn't want anything to do with us so I just took Hermione on the road with me," Briar Heath explained.

"I loved being on tour with you Daddy. It was a great experience. I mean how many girls can say that they were raised by rock stars. It was terrible when I went to Hogwarts, I missed every one so much. The band, the crew, just everyone," Hermione went on.

"I met and married Lola when Hermione was ten. And those two we like mother and daughter from the very beginning."

"She was the only mother I ever knew and I love her just as much as I love you. And speaking of mother I think you should be getting home before she starts to worry," Hermione said to her father.

"I think your right doll. I surprised she hasn't call me by now," Briar said standing and hugging his daughter, then shaking Draco's hand once more.

"Listen, why don't you and mum come by for lunch tomorrow, say around one," Hermione said as they walked to the door.

"Will do babe. See you tomorrow," and with that he hailed a cab, blew her a kiss and was gone.

"You know that explains a lot of the pictures you have around your house," Draco said referring to the pictures of Hermione and few very odd looking men, with lots of hair, and a few in make up, that aligned the wall of her flat.

Her face brightened and she laughed at this, before she said, "Look, I hope you're not made about what I told my father back there. It was just the first thing that came to my mind."

"That's alright, no harm done. I mean we are living together and all, he probably wouldn't believe us if we weren't together," Draco told her.

"No your probably right," she said with a tired sigh. "Well Mr. Malfoy it's been a long night. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN:// Hey guys I am so, so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with work and summer classes and stuff that I've had no time for myself or you guys. So here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!!_

_P.S. I forgot to say that Harry Potter and everything else belongs to JK Rowling._

_On with the show!!!_

Chapter 6

The next morning Draco awoke to a loud banging noise. He climbed out of bed quickly, fearing the worst. "Oh God, they've found me."

Opening his door, he crept out into the hallway, making his way toward the kitchen where the noise seemed to be coming from.

With his back to the wall, wand out, he stopped at the doorway, listening to someone rustling about. The noise stopped and he heard footsteps coming toward him. As the shadow got closer and closer, he readied himself for an attack.

"Alright 1-2-3," he silently counted to himself. When he reached the number three he lept out and tackled the person to the ground. But this so called intruder let out and all too familiar scream.

"Draco! What in the hell is the matter with you?!" a very pissed Hermione cried from underneath him

"Hermione?" he asked, pulling back and looking into her angered face.

"Yes it's Hermione. Who the bloody hell did you think it was?" she asked pushing him off of her.

"I-I don't know. I just thought somebody had discovered me or something. And I just took drastic measures. It didn't even cross my mind that it would be you, and I'm sorry," Draco helped her up off the floor.

"That's all right, just don't let it happen again," she told him and they both walked back into the kitchen.

"What were you doing in here, making all that noise?" he asked taking a seat on her counter. "You woke me up."

"Oh gee, I'm sorry. What would Draco Malfoy be without his beauty sleep?" Hermione exclaimed in mock horror.

He stuck his tongue out at her in response. "Oh come on. What are you, four?" She nudged him with her elbow. "And my parents will be here in two hours, and I want every thing to be perfect. So if you're going to sit there you're going to make yourself useful, or get your ass off my counter top."

"Alright… I'll just sit over here then," Draco said hopping down and walking to the other side, then taking a seat on a stool.

"Thank you." Hermione turned on her iPod and began to cook.

"What is that anyway?" he asked pointing to the device while reaching across the counter to get an apple.

"That would be my iPod, and I am ashamed to say that I couldn't live without it."

"Is that all it does is play music?" he asked.

"No, it can also play movies, store pictures, just stuff like that," she said with a shrug.

"I take it from your family that you love music?" Draco asked with a wink.

"Really? I was wondering whether or not my rock star father would tip you off," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

They talked on like that just as if they were never mortal enemies, but the best of friends, maybe more. Hermione told him all about her life of being a Rock star's daughter, and the brains behind the Golden Trio. And in return Draco told her about being the son of the most feared Death Eater, then about turning spy for the Order.

As they bonded, each of them felt something growing between them. But neither of them knew what. It was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

The time flew by and before they knew it Hermione's parents were at the door. As she greeted them warmly, Draco stood back and watched. He could see many similarities between Briar and Hermione, but there were some of her features that he could assume was from her late mother.

Draco and Briar Heath talked in the living room while Lola and Hermione set out lunch. Soon Hermione's step mother came out and said that they could eat.

The conversation was light, mostly it was Hermione catching up with her parents. There were some questions abut their "relationship" thrown in, but thankfully Hermione had devised a story so that all Draco had to do was smile and nod. All in all it was a great evening.

During the dessert of Hermione's famous home made cheesecake, their conversation came to cars. "You know in all my life, I have never ever ridden in a car."

"I had figured you hadn't," Hermione told him with a sly grin. "That is why I asked Daddy to bring Daphne."

"Who?" Draco was confused.

"Daphne is my 1964 Pontiac GTO," Briar told him.

"You know sometimes I think you love that car more than me," Lola said with a fake pout.

"That's absolute rubbish and you know it," Briar Heath exclaimed, shocked.

"I know, I know. I just like making you squirm," Lola winked at him.

"So, what do you say? You up for it?" Hermione was excited now.

"Well I'm game if you are," Draco replied.

"Fabulous." Then turning to her father, "You don't care do you daddy?"

"Of course not baby, just be careful." He dug the keys the key out of his pocket and tossed them to her.

She caught them, said goodbye to her parents, then dragged Draco out of her flat.

Parked in front of her house was the most beautiful car Draco had ever seen. It was a navy blue and there wasn't a scratch on it. Hermione saw him admiring it and said "Draco meet Daphne."

"I see why your father loves her so much," he said grinning and climbed in to the passenger side as Hermione held the door for him.

Getting in on the driver's side Hermione turned to him with a wild look on her face that Draco had never seen before. "Fasten your seat belt Draco Malfoy, I'm about to take you for a ride."

Draco was shocked when he heard this, and slightly turned on, and before he could say anything she turn the car on, revved the engine a couple times giving Draco a taste of its power before throwing the car into gear and speeding away.

She had explained to him before that the car had a standard transmission and that every time she wanted to go faster she had to shift the gears manually. Draco was amazed at how easily she drove, like she had done it every day of her life. He was not sure how fast they were going, but by the blurring scenery he had an idea. By passing the city entirely they headed strait for the country where Hermione could really open it up. The road was a two lane and flowed with the hills, and Hermione took the curves with ease.

The drive didn't last long for it was getting dark and Hermione had to get the car back to her father. The sun was just going down when they parked in front of Hermione's house.

When they entered the flat they found a surprise waiting for them. Sitting in the living room were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly talking with Hermione's parents.

"Hey guys, what are you to doing here?" Hermione asked giving the keys back to her father.

"They came by just a couple minutes ago looking for you two, "Briar Heath answered.

"How'd it go, you two?" Lola asked.

"It went great. I've never felt anything like it. I had no idea that Hermione could drive like that," said Draco, grinning like a mad man.

"Yeah, she always had a way with cars, didn't you baby?" Hermione's father said pulling her down to sit on his knee.

"Well, I learned from the best," Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Briar I think its time for us to be getting home, we have a long drive ahead of us," Lola said stand and gathering their things.

"I'm glad you guys could come. I miss seeing you," Hermione said walking them to the door.

"Next time why don't you two come to our house?" Lola suggested.

"Can and will do," Hermione gave them both hugs and walked them to the car. When she came back in she asked, "So what are you two doing here again?"

"We came by to see if Draco would like to hang out with us tonight?" Harry told her.

"That's what we were talking about when you came in," Ron said.

"Well I don't see any problem with it, but you have to go some where in Muggle London. Draco supposed to be in hiding," Hermione told them.

"Don't worry mother, we'll be careful," Draco teased her. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Great we'll be round about eight," Harry said standing with Ron.

"We'll see you then," Draco said.

Just them Hermione got an idea, "Hey when you come, bring Red and Looney with you, I feel in need of a girl's night," she had that wicked look about her.

"Fine but don't go crazy like you usually do. You have no idea what its like cleaning up after one of those?" Ron said cringing.

Draco frowned and looked between the three friends. "What's so bad about them having a girl's night?"

Harry and Ron just burst out laughing. "Let us enlighten you," Harry taking hold of his laughter.

Hermione sighed and roller her eyes, "Lord here we go," she mumbled.

"The last time those three got together for a girls night we came back to find them with their bras strapped to their heads and they were wearing each other's clothes," Ron started.

"Oh and don't forget the mustaches they had drawn on each other, and those hangovers," Harry pointed out. By this time Draco was howling with laughter.

"Ok I think he gets the picture. Just don't forget to tell the girls and get out of my house before you cause me any more embarrassment," Hermione said throwing her arms in the air.

"Fine, we'll see you in a bit," Ron said. And with that the two aparated out of her flat.

"So that's what you girls do when us guys aren't here."

"Honestly, I have no idea what we do. We're always to drunk to remember," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. "Now you go and get ready for your night on the town and I'll go get ready for my girls. And with that they parted ways to get ready for their night ahead.

_AN:// Well there is the long awaited chapter. And I really hope you liked it. Next chapter, PARTY!!!_

_Hope you enjoyed!!_

_-Halli Raye_

e


	7. Chapter 7

_AN:// Hey there guys!! I finally got Chapter 7 finished, so with out any further a due…._

Chapter Seven

"Would you guys leave already!" an exasperated Ginny cried. The three girls had unsuccessfully for the last few minutes to convince Harry, Ron, and Draco that it would be safe for them to go and have a fun night out in muggle London.

The girls had done everything short of doing the Unbreakable Vow to convince them. "If we go out, how do we know that we won't come back and find something broken, or on fire?" Ron questioned.

"We have given you our word over and over again that we won't do anything drastic this time. It will just be us girls sitting around talking," Hermione reassured them.

"And just what will you be talking about?" Draco asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"And what part of that is any of your business?" Hermione flared.

"We'll talk about what women usually talk about," Luna answered in that dreamy voice of hers.

"And what would that be?" Harry joined in.

The girls sighed and rolled their eyes, then said together, "Men!"

Then with much protesting from the male side Hermione took out her wand and levitated Draco out of her flat, with the other girls right behind her following her lead. Right before she slammed the door Hermione waggled her fingers and said "Have fun boys."

Guys P.O.V

The minute the door slammed in their faces, they heard the female side burst out into peals of laughter. "Now I'm really scared," Harry said looking at the other two.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Well the way I see it, we have two options. One: We can stay here, force our way back into Hermione's flat risking possible death, or Two: go have a wild night out on the town, and just burn that bridge when we get back. So what do you say?" Draco asked facing Harry and Ron.

The other two exchanged glance and then said without hesitation, "Two."

Draco grinned and said, "I thought that's what you would say. Let's go." And with that they headed out into the London summer night.

Gals P.O.V

"Well that was difficult," Luna stated still giggling slightly.

"I didn't think they would ever go," said Ginny wiping her eyes.

"Right. Well lets get to it," Hermione had that wild look about her again. "Luna did you bring the contraband?"

"Affirmative." Luna pulled two shrunken bottles of Fire Whiskey out of her pocket.

"Excellent. Ginny you get the junk food, and I'll go get some music going." While Ginny headed to the kitchen, Hermione and Luna went to the living room. Luna enlarged the whiskey and conjured up three glasses while Hermione busied herself with hooking up her iPod and scrolling to the playlist labeled Party'.

Guy P.O.V

Harry, Ron and Draco entered this club in downtown London called _The Midnight Sun. _It was dark, and the music was loud, and people were dancing everywhere. Toward the back there was a stage where a live band was playing. Scantly clad women in suspended cages completed the picture.

"Great choice," Draco said nodding his head. "Let's get a table." Pushing their way through the crowds, they managed to find a table, and flag down a waitress.

"What'll it be boys?" she yelled over the noise. Ron wanted a beer, Harry wanted a Crown and Coke, and Draco ordered a Vodka on the rocks with a round of shots for the three of them.

Gals P.O.V

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were already halfway through a bottle of Fire Whiskey and were roaring with laughter to some story Ginny had just told about Fred and George. They were seated around Hermione's coffee table which was now littered with bowls of popcorn, chips, and candy. Luna poured them all another shot, and after they had downed the drink with practiced ease she asked, "So Hermione, you've got to tell us. What's it like living with the Slytherin Sex God?"

"We're to that already, huh?" she asked.

"Oh come on. We know that's why you asked us over here. So spill," Ginny demanded pouring them some more whiskey.

"Well nothing's really happened…yet," her voice was slightly slurred. "But I really think there's something there."

Guys P.O.V

"So tell us Malfoy. What's going on with you and our 'Mione?" Harry asked after a couple rounds of shots.

Draco let out a barking laugh before answering, "Not one bloody thing. But I believe something will happen in our very near future."

"Well you be good to her, hear me? She's the sister I never had," Harry told him, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey! Did we come here to party, or what?" Ron asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Damn straight," was Draco's reply.

"Well then I say we order another round, and see where the night takes us," Ron brought his hands back to the table.

Gals P.O.V

"Well just know that I'm rooting for you guys," Ginny told Hermione, lifting her glass in salute.

"As am I. You know, now that I think about it, you and Draco remind me a lot of the muggle story Romeo and Juliet," Luna said to them.

"Yeah well, let's just hope that you two don't end up killing your selves just to be together," said Ginny.

"Here, here," both Hermione and Luna said. Clinking their glasses together, they drank another shot.

One bottle down.

Guys P.O.V

They hit a few more pubs and drank a few more drinks before ending up in this small 24 hour diner. By now it was close to 2 AM.

"Tell me something Draco. Did you really want to be our friend that first year?" Harry asked sobering up.

"It wasn't a matter of wanting to, then. I guess you could say I was brainwashed," he told them.

"What'd ya mean?" Ron asked, frowning.

"As far back as I remember, up until the very moment I got on that shiny red train, I was told that I was to make you one of us. That I was to befriend you, and watch you. To see what all the fuss was about. To see what had that the Dark Lord didn't. So to answer your question, no I didn't."

"So what made you change your mind?" Harry asked.

"You really want to know?" Draco raised his eyebrows at them.

"Well, yeah," Ron urged him on.

"Well my first rebellious thought came to me during the Yule Ball in the Forth Year." He started, "You see there was this girl," Harry and Ron shared knowing grins. "When I saw her walk down the stairs toward the Great Hall, something occurred to me," he paused.

"And what was that?" Ron asked.

"I wondered how was something that was supposed to be lower than the dirt on my shoes, be so beautiful at the same time."

"Who was she mate?" Harry asked.

"Hermione Granger."

Gals P.O.V

A bottle and a half of Fire Whiskey later, the girls were piled on the floor laughing their heads off from some unknown cause. When their laughter had died down to giggles, Hermione barley got onto her feet, and some how managed to get the other two up and said in a slurred voice, "Come on let's go to Draco room. I gots an idea."

Guys P.O.V

Draco was busy whipping the coffee that flew out of Ron's mouth off his face, when a laughing Harry Potter asked, "What was reason number two?"

"What really changed my mind was when you came out of that maze saying he was back. For the first time that entire mess I was in became real to me, and I was scared shitless. And that was when I knew I had to get out," Draco said with a shrug.

"You made a good choice," Harry told him.

"Thanks. I thought I had."

"Alright, alright. No more of this depressing talk, let's go home to our lovely ladies. What do you say?" Ron announced.

"Right," came the reply.

They paid the bills, and headed back to Hermione's flat to find quite a surprise waiting for them.

Just as soon as they opened the door to the flat, they heard Hermione call out, "Are you read Girls?!"

"Ready Mione!" was the response from the other two. Draco held a finger up to his lips telling Harry and Ron to be quite, as they stayed out of view in the hallway waiting to see was going to happen next.

"Ok! 1-2-3! Here we go!," they heard Hermione yell out again. Then they heard that all too familiar piano intro, and then saw the three girls slide into view with their backs to the boys.

Each of them had on one of Draco's button up dress shirts and some of their brightly colored socks up to their knees, which was what allowed them to slide on the hard wood floors. Besides their underwear, that was it.

The girls began dancing around and using their wands as microphones they were singing along with the music.

_Just take those old records off the shelf,_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself._

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock and roll_

Unable to take in anymore of the sight the boys stepped out of their hiding place. "Hey! You're back!" a drunken Ginny fell into Draco's arms, unconscious.

Chuckling Draco lifted her into his arms and handed her to Harry. "Potter, I think this one belongs to you."

"I think its time to get Red here home. She's going to be a bag full of fun to deal with in the morning. I'll be sure to get your shirt back to you Draco," Harry said adjusting Ginny in his arms.

A giggling Luna that was hanging on to Ron wiggled her fingers at them and said "Bye-Bye Red, Bye-Bye Harry," before laying her head on Ron's shoulders and closing her eyes. He lifted her into his arm as she went limp.

With a nod to everyone Harry and Ginny popped out of the flat. Hermione was sitting cross legged on her floor when she asked, "What's Ronald and Looney going to do?"

"Right now Ronald is going to get Looney into bed. Good night all," and with that they too popped out of the flat.

"Looks like its just you and me Granger," Malfoy said with his smirk.

"So it is," Hermione answered, laying back on the floor and looking up at him with her glossy green eyes.

His eyes followed the line of her body, starting with the tips of her black knee socks, then up over shapely, smooth thighs, over her emerald boy cut panties. He could see the lower part of her stomach where the shirt had been left unbuttoned, then his eyes slide to her chest (he could tell she had no bra on), then to her smiling face. "You like what you see?"

"Very much," Draco held out his hand to help her off the floor.

Hermione took his hand, and in an instant she was pulled up, flush against him. He could feel her hot breath on his face as he started into her drooping eyes. Just as he was leaning into to kiss her slightly parted lips, Hermione's hand came up to cover her mouth to stifle a very large yawn. Shocked he pulled back to look at her. "What was that all about?"

With a small laugh she said, "Sorry. I've had a big day today, I guess I should be getting to bed." With one last smile, she pulled out of his arms and made her way back to her bed room.

_Oh no, she won't get away that easily. _"Hey Granger, I'm gonna need that shirt back," his smirk was back.

She stopped in mid-step and turned her head to look at him again. "You mean, this shirt?" she made a motion at what she was wearing.

"Yep. I was planning on wearing it tomorrow, and I don't want it to get wrinkled," he just thought that up on the spot.

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" She was still peering over her shoulder at him. Then she gave him a look that he thought he would never see on Hermione Granger's face. It was that look that promised the things you only do in the dark on a dare. And he wanted every thing that smile promised. With her back still to him she began to unbutton her shirt.

Draco's mouth was suddenly dry, and he found it difficult to swallow. He watched as she slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders to reveal her bare back. He saw her cross and arm over her chest to shield most her from his view. Walking back over to Draco, Hermione handed him the shirt before kissing him on the cheek, and whispering in his ear, "Good night…Draco."

He then realized that he was finding it very difficult to breathe as she turned her

back to him once more, dropped her arm and walked back to her bedroom.

_Great time for a very, very cold shower._

_AN:// Things are definitely starting to heat up. The song they sang was __Old Time Rock and Roll __by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band. And I got that whole scene from the movie Risky Business. _

_So I hoped you enjoyed, and I'll start work on Chapter 8!!!_

_Halli Raye _


End file.
